


Pretty

by Cattie_Bri3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie_Bri3/pseuds/Cattie_Bri3
Summary: Bucky needs to tell Steve something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, I am excited to see what you think. This is unbeta'd and posted from my phone so all errors are my own. I do not own these characters.

Bucky took a deep breath to clear his head. Staring up at the ceiling in an attempt to collect himself, he could feel his thoughts clouding over, adrenaline and anxiety warring in his mind muffled the outside world. ‘This should be so simple’ he thought, ‘Just one sentence, out loud, I just have to open my mouth and say it’ 

His mouth opened and closed a few times, words unable to pass by the lump in his throat. He shifted forward in his seat, slumping over to cradle his head in his hands, blocking out the light from the room. Breathing deeply once more he murmured under his breath, feeling his face flush with the almost silent admission. 

“Buck, my hearing may be good, but it ain't that good. What's got you all twisted up, Sugar? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Steve,” Bucky whined, “I want to, I just- I can't. It's so… what if you hate me? What if you think less of me? I can't.” He stuttered out, curling in on himself. He felt like he was seconds away from bursting into tears. 

Steve was up and across the room in one swift move, scooping Bucky into his lap and slowly rocking him. With a kiss to Bucky's temple Steve starts to rock slowly in place, attempting to soothe his trembling boyfriend. 

“Honey, there's nothing you could to make me hate you. I'm not going anywhere, so you just take a couple deep breaths and take all the time you need. I'll be right here.”

Bucky cuddled into Steve’s chest, fisting his shirt in his hands and laying his head just under Steve's chin. Matching up their breathing took time, but between that and the sound of Steve's heartbeat in his ear Bucky could feel the anxiety that had griped him so tightly since his revelation slowly melt away. 

With one more deep breath Bucky finally began to speak “I want to go shopping.”

“Is that what's got you in knots, Buck? We can go shopping, you know money isn't an issue.” Steve reassured, rubbing his hand up and down Bucky's spine. 

Bucky shook his head and began to fiddle with the buttons on Steve's henley. “I want to feel pretty.” He whispered. 

“Buck, you are pretty, at least to me you are.”

“I want-I ummm, I want, like, ummmm. I want to maybe, uhhh… Can we go look at dresses…? And maybe some...makeup?” Bucky stumbled over the words, burrowing deeper into Steve's chest, his face on fire. 

Steve grasped Bucky’s chin gently in his fingers, raising his face from his chest. “Sugar, look at me.” Bucky raised his steel grey eyes, catching Steve's sincere stare. “Honey, we can look at, and buy you, anything you want. I love you no matter what you wear. Is this just because you want to feel pretty, or is there more to it?”

Bucky looked up and thought for a moment. After Steve explained to him the developments in gay rights throughout the last 70 years Bucky had spent weeks on end researching LGBT+ history, he knew was Steve meant but he wasn't sure how to answer. He still felt like a man most days, just sometimes he wanted to be softer, more feminine, more curves and less hard angles. 

He looked back at Steve and shrugged, “I'm still me, just sometimes I want to be a different me.”

“Do you want me to call you something else? Would you like me to use different pronouns?”

“No, Bucky is fine, and so are he/him, I just want to wear pretty things sometimes.”

“Well then, let's go shopping. Did you have a store in mind?”

Looking down to fiddle with the buttons again Bucky smirked, “Can we just look online for now? Telling you was hard enough.” 

“Of course, Darlin’” Steve said as he squished Bucky in a hug, “we can do this however you like.”

Bucky sighed, snuggling deeper into Steve’s embrace. This went a lot better than he had imagined. Steve wasn't yelling or kicking him out, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. 

Pulling out his phone he pulled up a clothing app he had come across one night stumbling through Tumblr. He scrolled through all the clothing, looking for one particular dress. He spent many a sleepless night staring at the photos, imagining how it would feel against his skin, reading all the reviews and picking his favorite pattern. 

He held his phone up to Steve, shoving the screen just inches from his nose. “This one. I, I really like this one.”

Steve took the phone in his own hand and stared down at the photo. It was a simple sun dress, cut to mimic a button up shirt, it was sleeveless and had a hem that hit even with the middle of the models shins. It had a pattern of turquoise flowers adorned with cartoon bees and a matching turquoise tie at the waist. 

Steve smiled, “This looks like a dress my ma had, maybe without the bees though. I think the bees really add something though, let’s get it.”

“So you're really okay with this? I can really get it?” Bucky could feel his eyes tearing up and a smile splitting his face, but he didn't care. He had been holding these feelings in for so long, trying to hide them away from even himself. He hadn't realized how dark that had made his life until now. 

“Yeah, Buck, I love you for you, not what you wear. You'll be my Bucky no matter what.” Steve was already adding the dress to their virtual shopping cart, “What size do you think, large, extra-large? We don't have to worry about your shoulders since it's sleeveless.”

“Ummm, I don't know? Maybe extra-large? I'm kinda tall.” Watching Steve select his size and put it in the cart made Bucky’s chest swell with emotion. He felt like he could float away at any moment. “Can I get shoes too? I don't think my boots would go too well with that.” 

“I can't let my best guy tromp around in boots on his pretty days.”

Before he even finished the sentence Bucky had snatched the phone back and scrolled through the app again, eventually showing Steve the sales page for the strappy wedges the model had worn with the dress. He had already added them to the cart. 

“You sure you can walk in those? I think I would break my neck trying to walk in those.” Steve said, snickering to himself. 

“I think I can handle it, Stevie.” Bucky said as he rolled his eyes, how hard could it be anyway? 

“If you say so. Is that it, or do you want to keep shopping? I can leave you to it while I fix us some dinner.” Steve said, adjusting Bucky so he was sitting next to him on the couch rather than in his lap. He left him cuddled tight to his side still, hesitant to break their contact so soon after a near panic attack. 

“No, I think that's all for now. I don't want to buy up the store only to find I only liked the idea of wearing dresses.” Bucky said as he shrugged, he still couldn't quite believe that Steve was so I okay with this. He figured it would be easier to just have one outfit taken away rather than a wardrobe. 

Steve squeezed his shoulders in a loose hug, “I really don't mind, Buck, but if this really all you want to get I won't push.”

“S’fine for now.” Bucky said, nuzzling his cheek into Steve's shoulder. He really wanted to be done with this conversation for now so he could take this all in without overwhelming himself.

Looking up he decided to change the subject himself, “What were you going to make for dinner?” 

“I was thinking of doing chicken curry, Bruce gave me a recipe the other day and I have been dying to try it.”

“Kay, sounds delicious. You go do that and I'll finish ordering.”

“Sounds good Buck.” Steve stood up stretching, with a kiss to the top of his head Steve started walking toward the kitchen. “Can't wait to see you in the dress, Sugar, you'll be a real stunner.”

Bucky blushed deeply and looked away. Picking up the phone again he started plugging in all the necessary fields. He settled on overnight shipping, he couldn't wait to wear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Tumblr, user name: Cattie-Bri3
> 
> Find the dress and shoes mentioned here: https://www.modcloth.com/shop/spring-dresses/beauty-and-the-bees-shirt-dress/10090415.html?cgid=spring_dresses_1633&dwvar_10090415_color=YLW#start=4  
> (I realized they don't carry those shoes or even Bucky's size, just roll with it. It is a work of fiction after all)


End file.
